La vida amorosa de Emily Fields
by arklance
Summary: Emily Fields se va a casar finalmente con Alison DiLaurentis y Mona Vanderwaal le recuerda cómo ha sido su vida amorosa. Un fanfic sin muchas pretensiones, un poco cursi, con toques de humor y centrado en Emily. Espero que os guste.


\- ¡Em, no me puedo creer que finalmente Ali y tú os vayáis a casar! - exclamó Hanna mientras le hacía señas a Mona, quién se había ofrecido a ser su ayudante aquel día, para ajustar una de las cintas del vestido de novia que tenía puesto Emily -. Ya era hora, por cierto.

Hanna Marin estaba emocionada. Dos de sus mejores amigas, Emily Fields y Alison DiLaurentis, llevaban un año prometidas y la boda se iba a celebrar muy pronto. Emily se estaba volviendo a probar su vestido de novia, un vestido diseñado por Hanna, y la rubia estaba arreglando los últimos detalles.

\- Yo tampoco me lo acabo de creer, si quieres que te diga la verdad, Hanna - sonrió Emily -. A veces creo que todo es un sueño. Es increíble que tengamos dos preciosas hijas y que en nada sea el día de nuestra boda.

\- Pues yo sí me lo creo, Fields - interpuso Mona con sorna -. Qué quieres qué te diga; siempre has tenido un pésimo gusto en lo que a las parejas se refiere. Aunque tengo que admitir que Alison DiLaurentis es la mejor opción de todas. Bueno, quizás si descartamos a Sabrina, pero lo tuyo con ella no fue nada serio, así que...

Hanna y Emily arquearon una ceja, mirándola ambas con incredulidad. Hanna soltó un bufido y Emily entornó los ojos fastidiada por el comentario.

\- Mona - dijo irritada -, recuérdame porqué estás invitada a mi boda.

Aunque Mona era amiga de Hanna, la relación entre Emily y Mona tampoco era lo suficientemente estrecha como para estar en la lista de invitados. Tampoco Mona era amiga de Alison, así que ¿por qué estaba allí, participando activamente en los preparativos de la boda?

\- Emily Catherine Fields, sabes que lo que digo es cierto - continuó diciendo Mona con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Al escuchar su nombre completo, Emily sólo pudo mirarla con cierto hastío -. ¿O acaso no recuerdas la época cuando bitchy Ali jugaba con tus sentimientos? También está Ben Coogan, que era un completo idiota y estuvisteis saliendo juntos un año y medio - continuó diciendo mientras se tocaba el lado derecho de su cara, como haciendo memoria de un tiempo lejano -. Y no olvidemos a Paige McCullers. La que fuera tu novia del instituto (tres veces) creo que te intentó ahogar cuando ambas optabais por la capitanía del equipo de natación.

Todo lo que decía Mona era cierto, pero eso no significaba nada. La vida amorosa de Emily no había sido tan desastrosa como afirmaba Mona.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba - comentó finalmente Mona-. También estuviste saliendo con una mujer casada, ¿no es así?

Emily, con su magnífico vestido de novia, estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello a Mona y arrancarle la lengua para que se callase de una vez. Por suerte cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y los volvió a abrir para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amiga-enemiga.

\- ¿Con una mujer casada, Em? -preguntó la rubia, haciendo ver que se escandalizaba. A veces le gustaba meterse con la vida amorosa de sus amigas y realmente los amoríos de Emily eran dignos de ser recordados.

\- ¿Pero cómo demonios sabes tú eso, Mona? Es imposible que lo supieras entonces porque digamos que no estabas en condiciones de escuchar cotilleos.

\- Recuerda que soy Mona Vanderwaal, cariño. Yo siempre lo sé todo - contestó, sonriendo con dulzura.

Emily suspiró. Sí, Mona era como las revistas del corazón. Lo sabía todo de todo el mundo. Sabía todos los detalles de la vida de las chicas y por lo visto estaba enterada de todos sus secretos.

La conversación acabó allí. Hanna decidió que ya era momento de cambiar de tema y empezó a hablar de lo que se iba a llevar aquella temporada y de cotilleos de los famosos. Mona optó por seguirle el juego y muy gustosamente empezó a despellejar el estilo de cada personaje público que la rubia mencionaba.

Emily, por su parte, se quedó callada, pensando seriamente en lo que Mona había dicho sobre ella y sus relaciones amorosas.

Mientras sus amigas charlaban, Emily miró al techo y empezó a enumerar las relaciones, importantes o no, que había mantenido en su vida.

Su primer amor sin lugar a duda fue Alison DiLaurentis. La antigua reina del instituto Rosewood, convertida en profesora de literatura, era la mujer con la que se iba a casar y con la que en la actualidad tenía dos hijas: Lily y Grace.

Alison era el amor de su vida.

Eso sí, la relación con Alison no empezó con buen pie y la desaparición de Alison fue un terrible golpe para Emily. Por suerte Ali no había muerto y volvió a su vida. Eso sí, durante los años siguientes las cosas entre ambas no mejoraron demasiado. Se podría decir que entre los besos a escondidas de adolescente y las discusiones de celos en la sala de profesores siendo adultas, habían pasado también por aquel intento de las chicas (Emily inclusive) de culpabilizar a Ali por un asesinato que no se llegó a cometer. Y no olvidemos la boda relámpago de Ali con Elliott Rollins/Archer Dunhill y finalmente el embarazo no deseado de Alison con los óvulos que Emily donó y que fueron robados por -A/Alex Drake.

Realmente se podía considerar un milagro que Alison y Emily acabaran juntas, formando una familia y de camino al altar.

Pero la primera pareja de Emily no fue otro que Ben Coogan, un chico del equipo de natación del instituto Rosewood. Ben era un chico arrogante y muy pagado a sí mismo, pero ella era muy joven para darse cuenta de eso. No recordaba qué demonios le gustó de él, si es que alguna vez le gustó...

Mientras estaba con Ben apareció su segundo gran amor: Maya Saint-Germain. La familia de Maya se mudó a la casa de los DiLaurentis un año después de la desaparición de Alison. Lo suyo con Maya fue un amor trágico, pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno y revelador. Gracias a Maya, Emily acabó aceptándose a sí misma y dejó al idiota de Ben. Lástima que Maya fumase marihuana, afición que lamentablemente su madre, Pam Fields, acabó descubriendo.

Aunque antes de hacer oficial su relación con Maya, lo cierto es que Emily flirteó con Toby Cavanaugh. Toby, el chico que ellas enviaron al reformatorio por lo de Jenna. Toby, quién en un principio todo el mundo creyó ser el asesino de Alison. Sí, el mismo Toby que con el tiempo acabó siendo uno de los novios formales de su amiga Spencer Hastings.

Pero volvamos a Maya y su afición a fumar porros. Cuando Maya fue descubierta, sus padres la enviaron a un centro de rehabilitación lejos de Rosewood. Y entonces apareció Paige McCullers. La relación de Emily y Paige no comenzó precisamente bien. Fueron rivales en la piscina e incluso llegaron a tener una charla con la entrenadora porque Paige le había soltado un comentario homófobo a Emily (¡oh, ironías de la vida!). ¡Ah! Y también pasó lo de Paige intentado ahogar a Emily... Así y todo, Paige y ella acabaron teniendo una primera relación semi-clandestina que no acabó bien porque Paige no era capaz de salir del armario.

Lo de Samara Cook tampoco pasó del flirteo. Salieron juntas un par o tres de veces y la cosa no fue a más por culpa de –A/Mona, que se dedicaba a arruinarles la vida por aquel entonces.

Cómo no, Maya acabó volviendo a la vida de Emily para luego volver a desaparecer trágicamente. Y esta vez para siempre. Tal fue su dolor que Emily tuvo que poner miles y miles de kilómetros de por medio; acabó yéndose de voluntaria a Haití.

A la vuelta de Haití, al principio de su último curso en el instituto, se besó con Nate Saint-Germain. Antes de eso también hubo otro beso, pero con Paige. Volviendo a Nate, éste que resultó ser en realidad Lyndon James, el verdadero asesino de Maya. Suerte que sólo fue un beso y que no llegó a haber nada entre ellos. Bueno... Nate/Lyndon acabó secuestrando a Emily y a Paige y para más inri, murió a sus manos de Emily, aunque fuese legítima defensa.

¿Quién siguió después? Volvamos a repasar: Maya, luego Paige y a continuación, Samara. Lo de Samara pasó sin pena ni gloria y fue antes de la vuelta de Maya. Después volvió a aparecer Paige. Lo de Paige volvió a terminarse porque Paige, al descubrir que Ali seguía viva, traicionó la confianza de Emily y reveló el secreto a la policía.

A Emily le empezó a doler la cabeza al recordar todo aquello... Cuando lo dejaron Paige y ella, Ali volvió a Rosewood. Y durante unos breves instantes, Alison y Emily intimaron, tuvieron un breve romance. Lástima que interviniera –A/Charles/CeCe/Charlotte y que la ex-reina del instituto Rosewood acabase en la cárcel por culpa de las chicas... Sí, Emily y las demás chicas enviaron a Alison DiLaurentis a prisión.

Definitamente era un milagro que al final estuviesen juntas, a punto de casarse.

Y como Emily pensaba que Ali era –A, pues no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echarse de cabeza a los brazos de Paige. Otra vez. Y esta vez volvieron a romper cuando Paige se marchó a California antes de acabar el curso.

Entonces apareció Talia Sandoval. Talia era una mujer adulta. Muy atractiva también. Talia era una mujer con carácter, fuerte, independiente... y estaba casada. No felizmente, todo sea dicho. Emily fue la amante, la otra. Por eso la cosa no funcionó.

Hubo entonces el juicio de Ali y por cosas de la vida, el karma y –A/Charlotte, las chicas también acabaron acusadas de encubrimiento de asesinato. Pero no fueron a la cárcel, sino a un sitio peor: la casa de muñecas.

Por suerte consiguieron salir con vida, junto a Mona y a otra chica. Sara Harvey.

Cómo no, Sara Shower Harvey sería la siguiente en la lista. Lo de Sara fue loco e intenso. Y una tremenda equivocación. Un error de los más grandes; incluso llegó a existir un tatuaje que le estuvo recordando a Emily aquella relación durante un tiempo. Suerte que ahora los tatuajes no son para siempre. ¿Por qué lo de Sara Harvey fue una equivocación? Porque Sara resultó ser un esbirro de –A/Charlotte.

La vida amorosa de Emily en California volvió a tener a Paige como actriz principal. Fueron saliendo de manera intermitente y finalmente lo dejaron estar. Otra vez.

Se dice que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra; para Emily, Paige es esa piedra.

Y de vuelta a Rosewood, cinco años después de marcharse de allí. Tuvo que volver por aquella carta de Ali pidiéndole que ella y las demás testificasen a favor de Charlotte. En Rosewood Emily estuvo brevemente con Sabrina. Aunque volviese a besarse con Alison entre cita y cita. Todo porque Alison se había casado con un estafador que luego intentó matarla y que resultó ser el amante de Charlotte, la hermana/prima de Ali...

Pensándolo bien, Alison tampoco es que tuviese mucha suerte con sus relaciones amorosas, todo sea dicho. Se podía decir que Emily y Alison eran tal para cual.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, volvió Paige. Y otra vez, cuando la cosa con Paige parecía que iba a oficializarse, va y Alison vuelve a entrar en escena embarazada con los óvulos de Emily y un donante de esperma desconocido.

Uhm, realmente la vida amorosa de Emily Fields había sido complicada, por decirlo de algún modo.

Quizás Mona tuviera algo de razón al decir que ella, Emily Fields, tenía un dudoso gusto a la hora de elegir pareja.

Sonó el teléfono móvil, un mensaje de Alison: "Em cariño, ¿va todo bien? Recuerda que cuando acabes tienes que pasar a buscar a las niñas. Ahora están con tu madre.". Sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Un mensaje de Ali? - preguntó Mona -. Por tu sonrisa bobalicona sé que no me equivoco.

Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Mona no se cansaba de meterse con ella?

Volvió a sonar el móvil. Otro mensaje de Ali.

"Y no dejes que Mona te saque de tus casillas XOXO"

Su prometida no paraba de sorprenderla, Emily estaba maravillada. ¿Cómo sabía que Mona le estaba tocando las narices? A veces pensaba que Alison le podía leer la mente incluso sin estar presente.

Sonrió. De acuerdo, su vida amorosa no era precisamente simple pero eso ya daba igual; pronto acabaría diciéndole Sí, quiero al amor de su vida: Alison DiLaurentis.

Por fin.

 **N/A: Hola mundo. Este es mi primer fanfic en MUCHOS años. No sé muy bien cómo pero durante el verano del 2017 me puse a leer fanfics de PLL, en particular los de temática _Emison_. He visto intermitentemente la serie y siempre me había parecido curioso que hubiera tanto fandom _pro-Emison_ y tanto odio por _Paily_. Y, si tengo que ser sincero, reconozco que el fandom Emison engancha mucho, sobre todo en comparación con lo visto en la serie (que es básicamente NADA hasta la temporada 7B).**

 **Así que aquí estoy, con mi primer fanfic de _Emison_. ¿Y cómo se me ocurrió esto? Pues un día me dio por ver entrevistas de las actrices y me topé un vídeo llamado " _PLL: Break down every on-screen hookup and murders_ ", de la revista Vanity Fair (YouTube). Si podéis verlo, os lo recomiendo; es curioso de ver. En fin, que vi el vídeo y me di cuenta que, de todas las chicas (sin contar a Alison, claro), el personaje de Emily es la no tiene una pareja tan definida como sí que tienen las otras. No sé si me explico; quiero decir, que siguiendo la lógica de la serie en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere, Emily se debería haber quedado con Paige y no con Alison. Y en cambio... Pues eso, que si no eres fan de Emison, la cosa puede parecer bastante forzada. O esa fue la sensación que me quedó a mí al menos.**

 **Reconozco que después de leer las opiniones/razones pro-Emison, que acaben juntas es lo que tenía que pasar (siempre y cuando nos quedemos con la lógica de la serie, claro). Así que yo también aporto mi granito de arena en a favor de _Emison_ con este fic :P **

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un saludo.**


End file.
